


I Love You

by SierraSeas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Reader-Insert, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraSeas/pseuds/SierraSeas
Summary: “The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mineOpen hand or closed fist would be fineThe blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.”Cherry Wine-Hozier





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A song inspired story. I imaged UFsans when I wrote it but any other one of the skeletons could fit in. Warning this is a dark piece read the tags before you keep reading. Enjoy and be safe.

The air is still in this moment. Your eyes wide open, breath still caught in your lungs as twinkling shards dance all around you. The bite of pain can’t reach you yet neither the chill of your damp cheeks. Still you can taste the subtle salty twang of copper. Thoughts that normally race around your mind are replaced with this meditative calm. It will only last this moment but that is all that you will need. Your lips quiver. Eyes shining back over once more as your breath is let out in an almost silent sigh. Your eyes flutter shut as if not seeing him will make it all stop.  
A shaky breath in and you find your feet. They push up the stairs. Arms coming to guide you when your eyes can not. Your thoughts burst back screaming in your head to block out the poison his voice forms. It cries how it came to this. How you let every rule be broken. Your soul throbs back, a painful pull of heartstrings that tells you exactly how it came to this. Your lungs size at the sound of his voice just as scared and broken as you. Your mind shrieks for you to RUN the same way your soul calls for you to Stay.   
Your body crashes into the door, you fall into the roll scrambling across the floor on all fours for the bag in the closet. Your bug out bag; in case of civilian unrest. Now it will be used for another kind of unrest. You can feel the strings pulling you back as your finger tips bleed against the window lock. Your body is shaking uncontrollably, your own voice vibrating in your ears as he steps ever closer.  
Your heart reminds you how futile it is to struggle. Your mind begs you to be free. The bone of his fingertips is almost gentle as he guides your hands away from the lock. His body even drops with yours cradling you to his chest. His voice is only there to guide your mind back with its sweet words tinged with sorrow & fear. His soul already has yours settled back in its embrace. You still weep as he so careful removes your bag. Turning you so that you face his skull. His phalanges trace the bursts of blue, purple, & black along your face. His palm covers the damage & he whispers about your beauty. The strength you carry. The love he holds for you. But the worst is the love you hold for him. The feeling of your soul pulsing with his. It brings all new quite tears that he wipes away with the bright bites of pain. Fading tell the only evidence is the taste of copper & salt.  
He uses your words against you as he picks you back up. Settling you on the bed as he climbs back on top. No matter how many times you try to run. You know, deep down, you will never leave. He is slow almost gentle in the way his teeth scrap against your sensitive skin. You love him too much. After all, he is your soulmate.  
“The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine  
Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.”  
Cherry Wine-Hozier


End file.
